1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field-sequential type video display device using a wheel and a method for adjusting the device.
2. Background Art
A method for synchronizing a wheel with a light valve (a spatial light modulation element) by detecting an index mark formed on the wheel in a video display device is known. An image display device of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2013-225089 sets a sampling period so as to span two color regions (segments) of a color wheel, calculates a displacement amount of an index mark based on a light amount obtained in the sampling period, and then synchronizes rotation of the color wheel and driving of a light valve based on the displacement amount.